


Lost Love

by Deeshow_2020, OtakuZombie16



Series: Young and Beautiful [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Awkward Mikey Way, Bisexual Josh Dun, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Tyler, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Daddy Kink, Dom Josh, Funny Shit, Gay Sex, Gay Tyler, Jealous Tyler, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Protective Tyler, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slow To Update, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuZombie16/pseuds/OtakuZombie16
Summary: This is the sequel to Innocent High and some shit is going to be thrown down so come in, grab popcorn, and start reading ^-^Actual summary: Josh and Tyler are finally moving to Cali to start living together. Tyler is going meet some of Josh's old friends and everything is going well until Josh starts getting weird texts, calls, letters, and he is starting to be awkward around Tyler. It doesn't take too long for Josh's lover to feel suspicious.Will Tyler found out the truth or will Josh tell him?What will happen to them when the truth gets out?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THE SEQUEL IS HERE
> 
> Also I know there might be some errors in here but please tell us in the comments and we'll fix them right away ^-^

**Date: May 31**  
**Time: 7:30 am**  
**Place: John Glenn Columbus International Airport**

 

"Bye, everyone! I love you!" Tyer exclaims while his parents and siblings gives him a group hug.

 

Josh takes out his two suitcases then his boyfriend's two suitcases from Tyler's parents car. He grabs his backapck and puts it on.

 

He smiles, watching the Joseph family hugging each other as he rolls their luggage to the entrance of the airport. The teenager's family pulls away from their better son/brother so they can in the car.

 

"Take care of my smol bean of a son, Josh!" Mrs. Joseph yells through the window while wiping her tears away. 

 

She couldn't take that her eldest son is moving 2,280.2 miles away from her just at the age of 19. 

 

The man laughs, placing his right hand on Tyler's waist when his boyfriend walks over to him.

 

 "Yes, ma'am. I will take good care of your son."

 

He slides his hand to his boyfriend's booty and gives it a tight squeeze while having a wicked smirk plastered on his face. Tyler lets out a yelp with his entire face burning red. 

 

Joseph family rolls their eyes playfully at  the couple reactions while lauguing then waves them a goodbye before driving off to go home.

 

"Uggh, I hate you so much!" The annoyed, red faced teen groans while taking his suitcases, hitting Josh's arm with his backpack in the process.

 

Tyler stomps into the airport not wanting to speak to his boyfriend at thr moment. He walks to the Delta line, saving a spot for his naughty boyfriend.

 

"Uggh, I love you so much too!" The 24 year old mocks as he steps inside the revolving door with hus suitcases. 

 

Josh smiles at still pissed off Tyler when he stands beside in the line. The brunette rolls at him, crossing his arms and looks straight ahead at the workers' desks. 

 

The older man snickers at his action, but he didn't like how the younger boy is acting like a brat so he leans towards Tyler's ear and whispers, 

 

"Does Daddy need to punish his baby boy in front of people?"

 

Josh grips onto the twink's hips as he bites down on his earlob. Tyler blush from embarrassment while he shook his head. The older man smiles, seeing his baby boy will stop acting like a brat.

 

"Good boy." 

 

Josh stops biting on Tyler's ear, but didn't let go of his hip until they have to move up the line.

 

The cute couple starts talking about the places they'll see in L.A., people or a lemon they'll meet, and Tyler begs Josh to tell him how does the house look, but the faded pink haired man denies. He want it to be a suprise. 

 

They stop talking when it is their turn to get their tickets. Josh gives the worker the information he needs so he can get the boarding tickets. While he is doing that, Tyler put their suitcases on the weight scale. 

 

"I told you not to over pack." Josh sighs, seeing both of Tyler's suitcase is over the 50 lbs limit.

 

"I'm sorry, Joshie."

 

Tyler bite his lip while looking at his feet. His cheek is a light pink, but he smiles a little when his boyfriend said it's okay and that he will pay extra money for the overweight suicases.

 

The worker chuckles lightly, watching the couple's situation then takes the $120 for Tyler's suitcases. When he got done taking away the suitcase and paying money. 

 

They made it to the TSA line. It is a short line, surprisingly. There were only five people.Josh shows the guard his ID and his boarding ticket when it's his and Tyler's turn. The 18 year old did the same.

 

Josh and Tyler went through all the security process then puts back on the things they had to take off. After that, the twink interlocks his arm with his daddy's before they start walking to their gate, passing all the highly expensive gift shops and food places.

 

 

"What is our gate number and what time does our flight leave, Joshie?" Tyler asks when they step on the travelator.

 

The cotton candy hair man looks at their tickets when his boyfriend asks his question,

 

"C46 and at 9:10 am. It's 8:46 am right now."

 

•|¡|•

 

Tyler and Josh made to their gate when the lady at the desk starts calling the section. She calls out C section then the couple went up to her and gives her their tickets, so she could scan them. After that, the twink and the twink's daddy grabs their tickets and walk onto the jet bridge.

 

"Joshie, I can't believe that we're going to live together!" The younger man squeals behind his boyfriend as they stroll to their back seats in the narrow walk way.

 

Josh laughs quietly at Tyler's excitement, letting him take the window seat. The brunette gives off a cheeky smiles before going to the inside seat.

 

"You're really happy, babyboy. I love it so much." The pink haired man sits down before taking Tyler's hand and kiss his knuckles. "I'm glad you want to live with me."

 

19 year old blushes, looking down then snatch his hand away from Josh. Tyler starts to stare at the window, thinking about some deep shut. while the older man takes off his backpack and put under the seat in front of him. He told Tyler to do the same thing so they don't have to hear the flight attendant nagging, in a nice way, to them. 

 

"Josh," Tyler sighs as he takes off his backpack then puts it under the seat. "Do you think that we'll be like those people who break up when they move to a new city or state?" He didn't want to ask this question, but it is what it is.

 

Josh is taken back from what Tyler ask him. He don't know why would his precious boyfriend would ever think of this. The man hums then runs his fingers trough his faded cotton candy mohawk.

 

"No, I don't not because I don't want to break up from someone who is adorable, loveable, kind, sexy, dirty-minded, and kinky." Josh winks at him then gives a peck at his cheeks. 

 

Tyler smiles brightly, loving the adjectives his boyfriend use to describe him. They are all true if you read the Inncoent High. (A/N When you gotta promote, your old story like) He lays his head onto Josh's shoulder while watching people take their seats.

 

"I love you, Josh."

 

"I love you too, Tyler."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 200 READS ^_^

About four hours and some minutes later Josh was gently shaking Tyler awake as the plane was going down to land. Tyler sat up, releasing a yawn and rubbing his eye sleepily.

 

"Is my babyboy still sleepy?" Josh cooed at the cute sight, running a hand through the smaller's soft hair to tidy it up a bit. Tyler nodded with closed eyes, and Josh chuckled.

 

"You can take a nap when we get to the house, that sound good?" Josh asked, knowing full well Tyler would be wide awake by the time they made it to their new home, but said it anyway. Of course, Tyler nodded at the idea.

 

Once the plane finally landed and they were given permission to step off the plane, Tyler and Josh stood up, grabbing their bags as they shuffled down the narrow walkway.

 

"I hate sitting so close to the back of plane, it takes forever to actually get off the plane." Tyler whined, they were stuck standing behind a line of people because someone was having a hard time removing their luggage from the overhead storage.

 

"Patience, baby, patience." Josh said, unable to contain his laughter. Tyler was practically bouncing in place.

 

"Do you have to use the bathroom or are you just excited?" Josh asked, looking at his boyfriend's legs going all over on the tiny walk way.

 

Tyler looked back at him. "Mmm. Both." He said with a smile and Josh grinned fondly at the younger.

 

Once they were finally off the plane, Tyler hurriedly found a bathroom and after using it, came back to find Josh at the baggage claim, waiting for their luggage.

 

Tyler stood next to the older, grabbing his arm and cuddling into his side. Josh smiled down at him, wrapping his arm around the other. Their bags finally came around and Josh grabbed them with Tyler's help.

 

Once all of their things were accounted for they headed toward the exit, Josh calling an uber for them to take to their house.

 

"Oh God, is it always this hot here?" Tyler asked, squinting from the bright sunlight.

 

"Well it is summer." Josh said teasingly. Tyler hit his arm playfully.

 

Once the Uber came to pick them up, they put their things in the trunk before going into the car and went on they were on their way. Tyler had his eyes glued to the window, looking at the beautiful scenery of Cali.

 

"Joshie! Joshie! I see the beach, can we go to the beach later on?" Tyler asked, looking at the pink haired man, eyes sparkling. Josh smiled and nodded.

 

"Of course we can, baby. We can go whenever you want." Josh said, placing a kiss to the brunettes lips. Tyler smiled against his lips before turning back to see more of the new place he'd be living from now on.

 

On the ride (Takin' my time on my riiiiideee) Tyler continued to point out things and places he'd like to see and go to. Josh, of course, agreed. Anything for his babyboy.

 

They finally reached their house, and stepped out of the car, the driver helping with their bags before getting back in the car and driving away with a 'Thank you'.

 

"Well, welcome to our new home Tyler." Josh said with a smile.

 

Tyler stared at the house in awe. It was larger than he expected it to be, and the greenery surrounding it gave a nice feel. The set of steps leading up to the door had him sighing already.

 

"Why does it have so many stairs?" Tyler whined.

 

"So I can stare at your sexy ass as you walk them." Josh said with a cheeky grin, patting the youngers butt.

 

Tyler blushed before huffing and walking up the stairs with a laughing Josh trailing behind him. When they got to the door Josh pulled out his key, unlocking the large door and pushing it open and they walked in, setting their things near the door before closing it.

 

"I'm going to explore!" Tyler squealed before dashing around the house, from the kitchen to the large living room, to the master bedroom and the extra bedroom, to the backyard that was just the right size for the pool it had. And yes he still wants to go to the beach even though they have a pool at their new house.

 

While Tyler went about the house, Josh took their bags to their room, the master bedroom. He set the bags down and exited to find Tyler. He didn't have to look far because the brunette was accidentally running into his chest once he got to the kitchen. Tyler rubbed his head as he smiled while looking at Josh.

 

"So. Do you like it? Do you think you can call this place home?" Josh asked hopefully and Tyler smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Josh's neck to bring him closer.

 

"I love it. As long as you're there, any place is home, Joshie." He said softly before kissing Josh. Josh grinned into the kiss, returning it. Tyler relaxed into the kiss, he just knew they'd be together forever, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Dee here so my phone messed up about three weeks ago so couldn't work on any of the chapters until I got to use my step mom computer plus we had a picture of the house but guess I cant show you guys bc of my phone...isn't this great *fakes smiles*  
> on a another note HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS BREAK AND HOPEFULLY ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOAD THIS WEEK...ked work hopefully


	3. III

Josh pulled away from Tyler before he gave him a kiss on his forhead. Then the older grabbed his black Iphone 7 from his back pocket to text an old friend, who lives in California.

 

"Who ya texting, Joshie?" Tyler asked as he glances down at his boyfriend's phone.

 

"You'll found out sooner or later, baby boy.”

 

Josh smiled, looking at the nosey boy before he put his phone away in his back pocket. Tyler huffed while crossing his arms with his bottom lip poked out and frowning as he glared at his boyfriend.

 

"Tyler, don't even me that bratty look." Josh said sterily as he combed his fingers through his boyfriend's fluffy, brown hair.

 

As Tyler changed his facial expression to a basic resting face, a _Ding Dong_ sound filled the fairly quiet house. The couple turned their attention to the front door before they looked at each other with a shrugged. After that, Josh told Tyler to go to the living room while he checked who is at the door.

 

When the older maded it to the the door, he unlocked then it opened with kind facial expression. The person who rang the door bell is a moving truck worker.

 

There was already some people unpacking two truck loads of boxes in the background.

 

"Mr. Dun," The man held out a clickboard and a pen to Josh, who took it away from him. "Sign here please." He said, pointing the signature line with his index finger.

 

Josh hummed then signed the paper. The worker called out to his co-workers to tell them that it's okay to start to start taking the packages inside.

 

Boxes piled up around Tyler, who was too lazy to move. After the last package entered the house, the workers told the cute lovers a goodbye and have a good day before they drove off.

 

"Ready to unpack, baby." Josh sighed, scaning at the all the boxes in the living room and a few more in the dining room.

 

The 18 year old groaned at first, but got up and nodded his head. They began to opened the boxes and took out things like bed posts, pieces of dressers, and lamps, and more things that you can pack when moving out of houses.

 

Tyler bended down to look inside of a box with his thick ass swaying in the air as he hummed song "Sexy Drug."   
Josh almost dropped a package label 'Glass cups and plates' because he became distracted from his lover's amazing booty moving from side to side.

 

Josh sat down the box on the floor as he thinks of unholy things to do to Tyler. He quietly made his way to behind his lover with a wicked smirk on his face.

 

The pink haired man place his hands on his lover's waist then pulls Tyler up, so his back is against the older's chest. Josh lower his head to Tyler's neck and begins to lightly kissing it.

 

"Josh..." The brunette whispered, tilting his head to the side. He loves it when Josh gave him neck kisses. But he rather finish unpacking than have sex at the moment. (A/N Why the fuck you lying, Tyler?)

 

"We need to finish unpacking."  
Tyler mumbled tries to get away from his boyfriend, but Josh didn't let him go.

 

"Shh..." Josh shushed as he lift up his head and started to unbuttoned Tyler's pants. "Let's have fun, baby." He replied with his right hand against rubbing Ty's boxers.

 

The twink bited down his bottom lip while he grinds his dick against Josh's hand. The dom smiled at his sub reactions, loving how desperate Tyler look right now.

 

"Wanna get fuck against the wall, baby boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and that this wonderful things happen to y’all in 2018!!! ^_^


	4. Gotta day something....

Going on a hiatus  
Don’t know for how long  
It’s just that I have all my important classes this semester and plus I’m on winter guard so I’m basically busy 24/7  
Even though I said Idk for how long this hiatus will last, but I think this story will be back around spring break or maybe summer break? (Can’t make any promises though)  
But anyway thanks for the love and support for Innocent High and Lost Love and a BIG THANKS FOR 400+ READS TOO

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait but guess IT'S INNOCENT HIGH YEAR ANNIVERSARY SO zombie and I decided to release the first chapter ^-^ and bad news chapters will be randomly be posted because um...we only finish 2 chapters and...chapter 3 is half way done...sorry you guys but school, work, and daily life is keeping us busy this year


End file.
